


The Farm

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chickens, Cows, F/M, Lots of cussing like always, Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches, Smut, Stealing, This is crack, combine harvester sex, farm animals, hogs, power converters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Rey gets caught stealing from Luke’s store. Instead of calling the police, he sends her to his nephew’s farm to work. Ben is a giant farmer.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	The Farm

“$200 bucks for power converters?!” Rey grumbled to herself as she stood in the middle of the local store, Tosche’s Station. Plutt was pissed at her because she didn’t install the right part on the Mercedes she was working on in the garage. Therefore ruining the part. He was making her buy these power converters out of her own pocket and she didn’t have the money for this shit. There wasn’t much she could do, he was giving her a free room to live in above the garage in exchange for work and he hardly paid her anything for food. Also the room was a roach infested piece of shit. The toilet hardly worked half the time and she ended up shitting in buckets and tossing it in the damn woods. 

Rey had never stolen anything before but she was getting desperate. If she bought these damn things she wouldn’t have any money for food for the next damn month. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and shoved the converters under her coat. She strolled around a few more minutes and picked up a pack of gum to at least buy one thing. 

She then made her way up to the register to see a grizzled old man with a long beard. His name tag read Luke with owner underneath it. 

“Hello dear, so this one pack of gum is all you need today?” Luke asked as he eyed her jacket. 

“Yep that's it, you guys didn’t have the part I was looking for.” Rey said looking around trying to avoid eye contact.

“Oh is that so? Looks like your jacket found the part it was looking for though.” He replied as he leaned over and grabbed the power converters from the inside of her jacket. Rey’s eyes almost fell out of her head. She was going to jail. She was screwed. 

“Look, I’m sorry Mr.”

“Skywalker. Luke Skywalker. I own this joint.”

“Yes well, I can’t afford these parts and my landlord is going to kick me out if I dont bring them back. But….If you're going to call the cops then go ahead.” She said looking down at her hands. 

“What’s your name kid?”

“Rey.”

“Rey who”

“Rey Johnson …… I think. Nobody ever told me what my real last name was.”

Luke was looking at her like he felt sorry for her. Maybe he would just give her the damn converters and let her go. 

“Look Rey, I won't call the cops but I do have a condition.” He said as he picked up his cell phone and started typing a text.

“What condition?” Rey was starting to get pissed. This old dude wasn’t going to make her show him her tits or anything was he? 

“My nephew owns a farm on the outside of town and he has been complaining lately of not being able to find any good help. So if you go out there and help him with the place for the next few weeks then I won't call the cops. He has a guest house you can stay in. Who is your landlord by the way?” Luke asked.

“Plutt’s Garage. I live in a room up above it.” 

“Oh well Ben has a lot nicer accommodations than that old shithead has. I will call you an Uber and you can head straight over there from here. Don't worry about plutt. I will deal with him. Ben also has plenty of farm clothes you can wear.” Luke replied as he called up an Uber for her and finished the text messages to whoever he was sending it to.

Rey couldn’t believe this shit. She didn’t know a damn thing about farming! Hell she was beginning to think jail would be a better idea. 

“Look Mr. Skywalker…..I don't know anything about farming….”

“That’s ok Ben will teach you. Ah look there’s your Uber now run along!” He said grabbing the power converters and shooing her out the door. 

“Fucking hell.” She mumbled as she got into the back of the Uber.

  
  


“Damn it Luke, If she doesn't know anything about farming then what’s the point??? I don't have time to teach some chick how to farm! I have shit to do!” Ben yelled into his cell phone as he stood in the middle of a shitty pile of hay. 

“I have a feeling about this one Ben. Besides, she needs help. She lives in a shithole above a shady garage in town. Just go with it for about a month and let her stay in the guesthouse. I have already told Leia and Han about her and they agreed to it.” Luke replied as he polished his damn power converters and put them back on the shelf.

“Fucking hell Luke.” Ben replied. He threw his pitch fork down and went into the house to get cleaned up.

  
  


The Uber pulled up to a nice looking farm on the outskirts of Naboo. This wasn’t too bad looking she thought. A lot nicer than Plutt’s bucket shitting place. She got out of the car, made her way to the front door and rang the bell. She then heard loud stomping that sounded like Big Fucking Foot then the door swung open. 

There in front of her was the biggest bitch she had ever seen. Tall as Mt Fucking Everest, wavy ebony hair that looked like it had been soaking in $400 conditioner for a week, whiskey colored eyes you could get drunk on, and beauty marks that should have had warning labels on them, “Beware of fucking hotness”. 

“Um Hi. I’m Rey. Luke Skywalker sent me to help out on the farm for a while. I’m looking for Ben.”

“That would be me.” He said as he stepped out onto the porch. He held his hand out to shake hers. She took his hand and shuttered at how big and Alpha like they were. Goddamn he was a big fucker.

“Oh hi, so…..you're in charge around here huh? From the size of you I can tell.” Rey said feeling like a dumbass afterwards.

“Uh yeah…..I’m the big man around here. So um let me show you to the guest house.” Ben said as he motioned for her to follow him. They made their way to the back yard and over to the guest house. 

“I laid out some of my moms old things for you and there are some toiletries in the bathroom.” He said as he showed her around the place. Rey immediately went to the toilet and flushed it several times to make sure it worked while Ben stared at her like she was on fucking meth. 

“The fucking plumbing works. Supper is at 6:00 and breakfast at 5:00 am. We get up at the ass crack of dawn around these parts.” He said as he made his way to the door. 

“Thanks Ben. I’m hungry as hell though, can we go ahead and eat now?” She asked giving him puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine, follow me. I will get you a sandwich then I will need you to go out and start milking the cows.” He said as she followed him back into the main house.

“Milk the cows???? I don't know how to milk a damn cow.” She said as they walked into the kitchen.

“Fucking hell, of course you dont.” He mumbled as he showed her where all the sandwich supplies were. Rey looked so happy while she ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Ben kind of felt sorry for her ass. She finished up and walked back to the guesthouse to change into her farm clothes. 

When she got changed she made her way to the barn and saw a row of cows in their stalls. She looked around for Ben but he wasn’t there yet.

“Milking a fucking cow can’t be that damn hard. I will go ahead and get started and prove to my lovely King Kong sized farmer man that I can do this shit!” 

Rey picked a cow and sat down next to it on the stool. She then grabbed what looked like the utter and began to squeeze. The cow was really giving her some loud moos so she must be doing something right, but damn it why was the milk not coming out?

“Rey…..why the fuck are you jerking off Chewy the Bull?” Ben’s manly voice came from behind her.

“What! Bull?!” Rey said as she jumped up and wiped her hand off on her pants. Chewy the bull looked pissed that she had stopped and started nugging her hand. Ben rolled his eyes and led her over to the other cows. 

“These are the milking cows Rey, see no giant bull cocks!” He said motioning for her to sit down on the stool. Yes these cows actually had utters. 

“Oh I see.” Rey said as she grabbed an utter and started yanking on it. The cow kicked at her and mooed in pain. 

“Damn Rey, you have to be gentle when you're stroking the teets! How would you like it if some dude grabbed your nipples and almost pulled them off your fucking chest??” 

“Well….if it was your big burly ass I wouldn’t mind at all.” She thought to herself as she started stroking the utter more gentle. Finally the fucking milk came out.

“Hell yes you big bitch! See I knew I could do this!” Rey squealed in delight as she looked up at Ben and gave him a wink. 

“Did you just call me a big bitch? Damn Rey.” Ben shook his head and started shoveling some hay. 

That evening after a dinner of steak and tatars with Ben, Rey decided to make use of that giant claw foot tub in her guest house. She turned on the water and started filling the tub up. She was bent over the tub ass naked when she heard footsteps in the other room. 

Rey got spooked by the noise and dropped the shampoo bottle. 

“Ah fuck!” She said rather loudly. Just then a mighty oak ran into the bathroom looking worried. 

“Damn it Ben don't you ever knock?!” She yelled trying to cover up her ass.

Ben fumbled with his words and looked up at the ceiling.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry Rey I thought you had fallen in here or something from the sound of it.” He said as he blushed liked a fucking teenager. Rey smiled at him as she wrapped the towel around herself. This was cute. Her big farmer man was worried about her. 

“I’m ok Ben.” She replied.

“Um anyway Rey, Just letting you know my mom sent over some frilly girly underwear and things for you and I’m going to leave them on the counter.” He said as he ran out of the bathroom as if Rey was chasing him with a fucking cattle prod. 

Rey giggled as she got her naked ass into the tub.

  
  


The next morning, Rey heard a banging on her front door.

“5:00 am Rey! Rise and fucking shine! Time to eat then you're going to operate the combine!” The muscle bound Paul Bunyan yelled. 

“I’m coming. I’m coming!” Rey yelled as she jumped out of bed and opened the door. She could have sworn she heard Ben mumble, “Not without me you aren’t.” But no….impossible. 

  
  
  
  


“Ok Rey, Operating the combine isn’t that hard, just put your foot here, crank it up here, and turn the wheel here. Got it? Ok good?” Ben said like he was in a damn hurry to do something else.

“Ben wait! This thing is huge! I don't know how to drive this!” 

“You will have to get used to big things around here Rey.” He replied giving her a tiny wink. Rey blushed like a motherfucker and closed the door to the combine.

“Ok Ben, I guess if you want me to ruin your damn crops then so be it.” She said to herself as she cranked up the combine and hit the gas. The combine took off at an alarming speed and Rey began to scream. Ben heard her yapping and looked up from feeding the hogs. 

“Fucking hell Rey! Shit I forgot to tell her to lower the wheat gatherer in the front! She going to ruin my fucking wheat!” Ben said as he ran after her to catch up to the out of control combine and the wailing woman. 

“REY! PUT YOUR FOOT ON THE FUCKING BRAKE WOMAN!” Ben yelled as he waved his arms in the air. Rey saw her giant prince running behind the combine trying to save her and yelling about the brake. 

“Oh yeah duh!” She said as she slammed the brake and came to a halt right before she ruined the wheat. Ben caught up with her and jerked open the combine door. 

“Rey! You ok?” He panted as he took her hand. God his big beastly hands were soft for a farmer boy. 

“Um yeah, just….got spooked I guess.” She said as she looked into those damn eyes.

“You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the combine.” He said softly as he climbed into the seat with her. He picked her up and put her on his lap. 

“Damn this is nice.” Rey thought as she wiggled her ass to grind into his meaty thighs. Ben let out a loud breath. 

“Um Rey, you might want to be still so I can show you how to operate the gear shift.” He said as he turned red. He told her about the wheat gatherer and how to use the fucking break if she was going to fast. After about an hour she had gotten the hang of it and had gathered an assload of wheat. The rest of the day went ok, Ben saved her from an insane rooster that she thought was a hen as she tried to gather the eggs. He also saved her from the hogs when she fell into the damn feeding trough as they tried to eat her. The final thing he saved her from that day was a rabid raccoon that she thought was one of his farm animals. She was about to pet it when it came barreling towards her and Ben shot the damn thing. Rey really didn’t know shit about farming. 

  
  


However she did know how to fix his broken tractor, his broken air conditioner, his broken fence and his broken radio. This big bitch really needed a maintenance man. Rey was so damn tired that night that Ben offered to cook her another giant steak. They sat out on the back porch while they ate. 

“You know Rey, I don’t think you're that bad at farming. I enjoy having a working tractor now.” He said as he finished his steak.

“Yeah I’m better with fixing things than animals.” She said as she got brave and leaned towards him.

“You're not alone Ben. I will fix all your broken shit.” 

“Neither are you Rey, I will protect you from these vicious animals.” 

Ben leaned in closer and slammed his big mountain man lips into hers. Rey couldn’t believe this! She was going to get to fuck this beauty of a Jolly green giant! She grabbed his green plaid shirt and yanked at the buttons that looked like they were working fucking overtime. She relieved the buttons of their exhausting job and threw his shirt onto the porch floor. 

“Ben, I want to fuck you inside that combine and show that son of a bitch whose boss!” 

“You got it princess.” Ben said as he stood up with Rey still glued to his chest.

“Rey, you're still holding on. Let go.” He said as he grabbed her fingers and pulled them from his 56 foot wide chest. 

“I can’t help it. Look at those giant fucking pecks!” She said as she leaned in to lick the shit out of them.

“Let’s go teach that combine whose boss.” He said as he threw her over his shoulder and marched outback towards said machine. 

Rey didn’t really think this through, combine sex was hard. There was only one seat and it was crammed in there. After removing all their clothes and putting the combine in reverse by accident several times, Rey was finally lowering herself onto Ben’s tree trunk sized dick. 

“You're on birth control and clean right?” Ben asked as she took him in balls deep. 

“Yes baby. Now let me fuck the farmer out of you.” 

Rey began to bounce on Ben’s mammoth sized thighs as he moaned like a bitch. 

“God Rey your so fucking tight! Im going to ruin this fucking pussy!” He huffed as he bucked up into her and the combine started to bounce.

“Yes my big hulking baby! Fuck me and show this combine who owns this fucking farm!” Rey moaned as she started to bounce on him harder. Ben took a nipple in his mouth and moaned. 

“God these tits are as sweet as the honey that comes from my fucking bee hives!” 

“This cock is as evil as that fucking rooster that chased me this morning!

“Damn right baby! Nobody can save you from this cock!”

“Oh fuck yes! I don't want to be saved! I want this cock to live in this damn pussy!”

Ben rubbed her clit as Rey met her release. 

“I want you to cum all over this combine Ben!” Rey yelled as she jumped off of his dick, grabbed it and pointed it straight at the combine controls while stroking him.

“AHHHH FUCK YES REY! FUCK THIS COMBINE!” Ben yelled as he came all over the damn control panel. 

Rey crawled back onto his lap and sucked on those hot pink lips of his.

“Fuck Rey, I hope this damn thing doesnt short circut when we try to crank it up next time.” He huffed as he looked around at all the cum cover controls.

“Don't worry baby, I can fix it. Fuck this combine.” She said against his lips as he smiled at her. 

  
  


1 Year Later

  
  


“Ben baby, can you hand me that wrench over there?” Rey asked as she looked under the hood of his shitty tractor for the 567th time. 

“I don't know what I would do without you Rey, my little hot peachy assed maintenance woman.” Ben said as he handed her the wrench and smacked her ass. Rey had moved in with Ben permently after just a damn week of fucking him. Rey didn’t give a shit that they were moving fast. She knew where she belonged. On top of this big bitch’s dick 24/7. 

“Looks like you're low on lube in here.” Rey said as she leaned into the engine.

“Yeah, but you have plenty of it.” Ben said as he came up behind her and rubbed his fingers against her cunt through her jeans. 

“You're such a horny beast Ben. Hand me the screwdriver.” She said smiling. She held out her hand and he placed what felt like a box into it. She turned around and he was on one knee. Rey almost pissed herself. She opened the box to see a giant platinum ring.

“Rey, my cock loving, combine hating beauty. For the love of god marry me. I can’t be without you. I love you damn it.” 

“Fuck yes my big, hard, muscle bound, bulging, silky haired lumberjack!” 

Rey jumped into his big ass arms and never let go. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
